The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important scientific, business and consumer applications. Some customers are combining all of their services on the Internet infrastructure. VoIP services are becoming ubiquitous. Service providers continue to improve the portfolio of services available to the customers. However, due to the complexity of service providers to support multiple services on every call, customers may have limited access the multitude of services.
Therefore, there is a need to have a flexible means to process several requests for service interaction per call.